


Lost Memories

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith ponders his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Memories

Smith stared into the campfire, lost in thought. For once his mind was clear. For once the 'other' voice was silent, leaving him in sole possession of his psyche. He tried to remember the days just after 'The Big Death' but couldn't.

He knew he had somehow saved his daughter. He knew his wife had been killed by thieves. But he knew nothing else. He had no memory of childhood or home. Of parent or friend. He was completely alone… and so lonely.

Why can't I remember? he thought, then felt a sudden familiar thrill.

_Because you couldn’t bear it._


End file.
